Ore 11:14 - Destino fatale
Ore 11:14 - Destino fatale è un film del 2003 diretto da Greg Marcks. Trama Il film coinvolge molte storie interconnesse che sono collegate tra loro ad un'unica sera alle ore 11:14 pm. I collegamenti tra gli eventi non sono chiari all'inizio, ma vengono rivelati gradualmente da una serie di flashback: # Jack sta guidando per la strada in piena notte e sta parlando al cellulare. L'orologio sul cruscotto indica le ore 11:14 pm. Improvvisamente, mentre sta guidando sotto un cavalcavia, qualcosa gli fracassa il parabrezza, facendolo uscire di strada. Uscito per controllare il danno, egli trova vicino alla propria auto un corpo con il volto orribilmente mutilato. Quando vede arrivare un'altra auto, viene colto dal panico e trascina il corpo in un punto non visibile della strada. La conducente dell'auto, Norma, presume che egli abbia investito un cervo e vorrebbe chiamare la polizia nonostante le proteste di Jack. Norma offre a Jack un passaggio fino a casa propria in attesa dell'arrivo della polizia, ma il giovane rifiuta. Quando la donna se ne va via, Jack decide di nascondere il corpo nel cofano della sua auto. Salito sulla auto per ripartire, viene fermato da un poliziotto, l'ufficiale Hannagan, il quale vuole sottoporlo alla prova dell'alcoltest. Scoperto per caso che la patente del ragazzo è stata revocata per guida in stato di ebbrezza, Hannagan arresta Jack e gli confisca l'auto. Quando egli trova dentro il cofano il cadavere, Hannagan ammanetta Jack e lo fa salire a bordo dell'auto dove già sono presenti due persone, Duffy e Buzzy. Mentre Hannagan litiga con Buzzy, la quale non vuole spostarsi per far posto a Jack, il giovane estrae il coltello tascabile che ha in tasca, taglia le manette e fugge. Hannagan lo insegue, ma sbadatamente lascia aperta la portiera dell'auto permettendo così anche a Duffy e Buzzy di fuggire. Juck corre attraverso il bosco ai margini della strada e finisce con l'arrivare presso la casa di Norma. La donna è evidentemente sconvolta e sta cercando disperatamente il marito Frank perchè ha appena ricevuto la notizia che la lro figlia Cheri è rimasta uccisa in un incidente. Hannagan giunge sul luogo, ma Jack, dopo esser stato colpito con una pila in testa da Norma che lo crede il responsabile della morte della figlia, fugge nuovamente verso il cimitero. Qui inciampa su una palla da bowling e viene catturato da Hannagan. # Gli adolescenti Tim, Mark ed Eddie mentre guidano per la strada stanno creando danni lanciando oggetti fuori dal finestrino, incluso un libro dato alle fiamme. Mark, distratto da Eddie che fa la pipì fuori dal finestrino, investe Cheri, una ragazza che stava attraversando la strada. Fermatisi, decidono di fuggire dal luogo quando Duffy estrae una pistola e la punta verso il furgone sparando anche dei colpi. Tim realizza che durante l'incidente la finestra del furgone si è chiusa recidendo in pieno il pisello di Eddie, il quale è in un lago di sangue. Mark insiste per portare il ragazzo in ospedale, mentre Tim decide di tornare sul luogo dell'incidente per recuperare il pisello dell'amico. Sul luogo Tim riesce a trovare il pisello di Eddie, ma viene fermato da due paramedici. Dopo una breve collutazione, Tim riesce a fuggire e a riportare a Eddie il suo pisello. # Frank sta camminando in piena notte col suo cane e scopre l'auto della figlia Cheri vicina al corpo senza vita di Aaron nei pressi del cimitero. Convinto che la figlia sia la responsabile della morte del ragazzo, Frank mette il corpo dentro il bagagliaio dell'auto e, accidentalmente, vi chiude dentro anche le chiavi. Egli rompe il finestrino per entrare nell'auto e poi guida fino al ponte del cavalcavia. Dopo essersi nascosto da DUffy che passava di lì con la sua macchina, Frank getta il cadavere di Aaron giù dal cavalcavia proprio mentre sta passando l'auto di Jack (come visto all'inizio del film). Il suo cane scappa con la sua giacca sporca di sangue e Frank lo insegue per prenderlo. Notato per terra un libro in fiamme, lanciato dal finestrino del furgone degli adolescenti, decide di usarlo per incendiare la giacca. Sua moglie, Norma, lo vede e gli da un passaggio a casa, where she sends him out to look for the deer that Jack supposedly hit. # Buzzy sta lavorando a tardanotte ad un negozio di alimentari. Il suo amico e collega di lavoro Duffy arriva e i due cominciano a discutere circa la gravidanza di Cheri e i soldi per farla abortire. Mark ed Eddie arrivano dopo che il negozio è stato chiuso, ma Duffy permette loro di entrare. Loro sono lì per comprare gli articoli che getteranno fuori dai finestrini del furgone. Dopo che i due ragazzi se ne sono andati, Duffy dice a Buzzy il suo piano per rubare $500 dalla cassa del negozio. Cheri arriva e lei e Duffy vanno nel cooler. Nel frattempo, Buzzy sta giocando con la rivoltella di Duffy (quella che lui progetta di usare per derubare il negozio) e accidentalmente spara un colpo attraverso una porta di vetro, mancando di poco Duffy e Cheri. Cheri corre via e Duffy chiede a Buzzy di permettergli di rubare i soldi. Buzzy inizialmente obietta, terrorizzata di perdere il suo lavoro, ma finisce poi con l'insistere che Duffy le spari ad un braccio per farlo sembrare un furto autentico. Lui le spara al braccio, e poi chiama il 9-1-1 per lei, fuggendo mentre la donna è al telefono. Duffy looks for his keys, barely escaping the police who are arriving more quickly than he thought they would. Mentre sta guidando, passa accanto all'auto di Aaron, dove Frank l'ha parcheggiata in attensa di liberarsi del corpo di Aaron. Duffy vede Cheri e le dice di aver trovato i soldi per farla abortire. Quando la ragazza esce dall'auto, Duffy assiste impotente alla sua morte e spara dei colpi di pistola contro l'auto degli adolescenti che l'hanno investita. Egli viene poi arrestato dall'ufficiale Hannagan per aver sparato contro il furgone e anche per il furto nel negozio, basandosi sulla descrizione di una persona anonima che ha telefonato alla polizia (in seguito rivelatasi essere Cheri). Buzzy viene arrestata come complice quando si rifiuta di identificare Duffy. # Cheri esce di casa per andare a fare sesso con Aaron nel cimitero. Aaron si appoggia contro una lapide che ha un angelo di pietro alla cima, il cui collo è danneggiato. Durante il rapporto sessuale la testa dell'angelo si stacca e cade sopra la faccia di Aaron uccidendolo. (Questa è la ragione del perché la sua faccia è così danneggiata quando il suo corpo viene investito dalla macchina di Jack). Cheri fugge dal cimitero lasciando cadere le chiavi che abbiamo visto verranno trovate da Frank. Cheri prende in prestito la macchina del padre e va al negozio di alimentari a trovare Duffy, il quale sta giocando con una palla da bowling, intendendo sostituire la testa dell'angelo ed implicare Duffy nella vicenda. Uscita dal negozio assiste alla falsa rapina di Duffy ed informa la polizia descrivendo Duffy come il ladro. Quando Cheri torna nuovamente al cimitero, lascia cadere la palla di bowling quando si accorge che il corpo di Aaron è scomparso. She tries to leave but her car is again having trouble starting. Il suo cellulare suona, e lei comincia a parlare a Jack. Questa è la conversazione telefonica con la quale il film è cominciato, nel corso della quale si apprende che la gravidanza di Cheri era in realtà inventata allo scopo di scucire dei soldi a Duffy e ad Aaron, in modo tale che poi lei e Jack ossano lasciare insieme la città. Nel mezzo della telefonata, Duffy chiama Cheri dall'altro capo della strada dicendole di aver con sè i soldi per l'aborto. Cheri scende dall'auto e attraversa la strada, il suo cellulare squilla nuovamente e lei, distraendosi, si ferma in mezzo alla strada proprio nel momento in cui sta giungendo il furgone con a bordo Mark, Tim ed Eddie. Dopo l'incidente, la telecamera si sposta sul cellulare di Cheri che indica come orario le 11:14 p.m. Note Banale esordio alla regia per Greg Marcks che gioca con gli spettatori in un modo apertamente entusiasmante. Lo scandire dei secondi suscita sempre nuove domande all'osservatore, che cerca di ricostruire il puzzle prima del tempo, ma se è vero che il gioco non risulta difficile, grande merito va invece al giovane regista per aver orchestrato una continua evoluzione di situazioni veramente imprevedibili. Il vero pregio, infatti, non sta tanto nel saper ricucire ad hoc i singoli spezzoni, quanto nel far virare l'atteggiamento dell'osservatore nei confronti dei protagonisti. Altro punto a favore è il clima in cui la storia è immersa, una sonnecchiante provincia americana in cui sembrano muoversi quasi solo le figure dei protagonisti; il tutto accentuato da una fotografia alquanto livida e da una colonna sonora che trasmette ancora più chiaramente l'ironia e la voluta assurdità dell'intera vicenda. Ed è proprio il sonnambulesco sfondo che rende ancora più fragorosa la catena di causa-effetti. Ovviamente, l'intero allestimento messo in piedi per il baraccone di situazioni risulta troppo fittizio e fuori dalle righe per coinvolgere fino in fondo lo spettatore, e se questa era la reale intenzione di Marcks, l'esito si può considerare riuscito solo a metà. In questo modo si prosegue nella visione del film per quello che è, andando a snaturare la tensione in una girandola di momenti in cui si spinge a fondo il pedale del grottesco e dell'ironia ed in cui ogni istante si ribadisce che si tratta di un'opera caratterizzata da atmosfere pulp, volta più che altro al divertimento. Il secondo segmento è valso al film l'ingresso nella Pee Movie List. In Italia il film è stato presentato come un horror, sebbene di elementi horror praticamente non ce ne sono. La locandina italiana è completamente differente da quella originale. Locandina Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale